Traits
Traits can be very complex and some parts can have more than one Traits. So, here's everything you need to know about Traits: =ABOUT TRAITS= Some gunship parts give your gunship temporary bonuses or penalties which only apply in specific circumstances. In those cases, the stats bonuses/penalties are displayed on the relevant gunship part in the form of what we call a Trait! When you Purge your gunship, All Traits are suppressed for 3 seconds, unless they are on weapons. - Some traits take effect for as long as a condition is met. - Some traits requires a condition to activate, then linger for some time; - Some traits have an instantaneous effect when triggered; =CONDITIONS= Passive Passive Traits' effects are perpetual, but are suppressed for 3 seconds following a Purge. Attacker The effect is triggered while the gunship is within 300 units from the enemy carrier ship. Defender The effect is triggered while the gunship is within 300 units from its own carrier ship. Momentum The effect is active as long as the gunship is Boosting. Drift The effect is active as long as a manoeuvre is held, and in most cases, lingering for a short time after the effect. Vengeance The effect triggers when the gunship shoots at an enemy gunship which attacked it in the last 3 seconds. The effect usually last for a short amount of time. Savior The effect triggers when the gunship shoots at an enemy gunship which attacked an ally in the last 3 seconds. The effect usually last for a short amount of time. Contained The effect triggers when the gunship uses its Purge. The effect usually last for a considerable amount of time. All Green The effect remains active as long as the gunship is equal or higher than 75% of its maximum Shields. Red Alert The effect remains active as long as the gunship is equal or below 33% of its maximum Shields. Harvester The effect triggers when an enemy gunship or carrier part was destroyed and your gunship attacked the destroyed target in the last 5 seconds. The effect usually last for a long amount of time. Response The effect triggers when the gunship loses 10% or more of its maximum Shield within 4 seconds or less. The effect usually last for a considerable amount of time. Relentless The effect triggers if the gunship shot an enemy gunship continuously during 2.5 seconds using a Machinegun or Beam, and in most cases, lingering for a short time after the effect. =PROPERTIES= Stat Bonuses Mentioned stats are increased. Stat Penalties Mentioned stats are decreased. Amplify (Damage Type) Each of your gunship's weapon having the mentionned damage type(s) deal increased damage. If the trait is simply called "Amplify Damage", then all damage types are increased. Weaken (Damage Type) Each of your gunship's weapon having the mentionned damage type(s) deal decreased damage. If the trait is simply called "Weaken Damage", then all damage types are decreased. Restore Shield / Restore Energy Shield or Energy is restored instantly or progressively depending on the Trait. Deplete Shield / Deplete Energy Shield or Energy is lost instantly or progressively depending on the Trait. Transmission All Negative Effects on this gunship are transfered in their current state and equally distributed amongst all enemy gunship within 100 units. If no enemies are within 100 units, Transmission effect doesn't apply at all. Reflect Damage A percentage of damage received by this gunship is also applied on the attacker (calculated before all forms of damage mitigation). This is only true for basic damage types, not combo damage. The exact percentage of damage reflected varies for each trait. Weapon Mod Weapon Mods most often are Negative Effects inflicted by the gunship's weapons. The amount of time it takes before the Negative Effect is triggered greatly varies for each weapon. Traits on weapons are not suppressed for 3 seconds when Purge is used. Siphon Shield Weapons with the Siphon Shield property restore the Shield of the user's gunship equal to a percentage of the damage they deal to their target. A weapon with the Siphon Shield property cannot deliver the final blow to an enemy. Traits on weapons are not suppressed for 3 seconds when Purge is used.